Snapshots
by laolurve
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles  exactly 100 word stories  involving Rizzoli & Isles  friendship and increasingly shipship .  Enjoy and feed back is always loved!  UPDATED DECEMBER 22, 2011:  Snapshots 71-80 posted
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Snapshots**  
Rating:** PG-13 (at most)**  
Words: ** 1000 (10 x 100) + titles**  
Spoilers:** none, really**  
Notes: ** This is a collection of 10 unrelated Rizzoli & Isles drabbles (perhaps the start of a larger collection?). They were inspired by a challenge in another community. One of the prompts was Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want – Muse and had exactly 10 words (including the artist). Each word acted as an inspiration for one drabble, though none are necessarily related to the song itself.

**Snapshots**

**

* * *

(Please): It's For Your Own Good**

"Oh, yes, please!"

"No! Three is enough!"

Both Maura and Jane spoke at the same time, then looked at each other. Jane spoke first, "Maura, no. I really think you've had enough."

Maura looked pleadingly at Jane, "Just this one more. I swear it's the last one."

"No," Jane was firm, "I'm cutting you off. It's for your own good, really."

Maura's shoulders slumped, conceding her friend was probably right. She then sadly handed the display shoe back to the sales man and changed her previous answer, "Thank you, but no, I don't need to see this in my size."

**

* * *

(Please): She'd Look**

"Jane, I'm sorry. But this looks like a straight forward suicide."

Jane looked at the innocent teenaged face lying on the slab then back and Maura, "His parents... Maura, his parents are going to be devastated. Isn't there anything, anything that might indicate this was just an accident?"

Maura shook her head, "I've looked for an alternate explanation and I'm afraid there just isn't one."

"Well, can you look again?" Jane's face was pained, "Please?"

Maura took a deep breath. She knew it wouldn't make a difference, but she'd look. For this kid, for his parents. For Jane. She'd look.

**

* * *

(Please): Ma, Please!**

"Ma, please!" Jane was horrified when after Sunday dinner her mother decided it would be fun to show Maura Jane's childhood picture albums. "This is exactly why I never bring friends home for dinner!"

"Oh, hush!"

"At least not the bathtub pictures, Ma! I'm naked in half those pictures!"

"Jane," her mother reasoned, "Maura is a doctor. There's nothing you got that she hasn't seen before, right doc?"

"Actually, you probably wouldn't believe how correct that statement is, Mrs. Rizzoli."

Jane's eyes widened at Maura, who just smiled sweetly back, knowing the comment went right over the elder Rizzoli's head.

**

* * *

(Let): It's a Let**

"So what's going on now?" Jane looked confusedly at the TV.

"It's a let," Maura explained.

"A what?"

"A let."

"What the hell is a let?"

"They have to do the serve again because the ball touched the net."

"So why not call it a do-over?"

"A what?"

"A do-over. Why don't they call it a do-over?"

"Because it's called a let."

"See," Jane flopped back on the couch, "That's why I don't like tennis. Because it has stupid names for things."

"I thought you didn't like tennis because you think it's a posh country club sport."

"Yeah, that, too."

**

* * *

(Me aka M.E.): I Don't Believe It**

Jane flashed her badge to the local PD at the yellow tape, "Detective Rizzoli, Boston homicide. This is Dr. Isles, our medical examiner."

The sheriff or deputy or whatever the hell he was leered at Dr. Isles, "Surely a pretty little think like yourself can't be the M.E. I don't believe it."

Rizzoli rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you probably also wouldn't believe how many ways she knows how to kill someone without leaving a trace." Rizzoli patted the guy on the back and walked past him to the crime scene.

"That wasn't necessary." Maura muttered.

"No, but it was fun."

**

* * *

(Get): Two Offers**

Rizzoli smiled up at the agent, "I appreciate the offer, but I really can't. I'm buried in paperwork. Maybe next time?"

From across the room Korsak shook his head quietly. He really didn't get Rizzoli sometimes. The agent was a good man, and a good looking one, too. He didn't get why she was saying 'no'.

Thirty minutes ticked by when Dr. Isles walked in. Korsak watched keenly as she asked Rizzoli the same question the agent had earlier: "Want to grab a drink?" Only this time Rizzoli's answer was quite different.

Oh. Interesting. So, maybe he did get why.

**

* * *

(What): Can You Dig It? **

"What the hell is that?" Jane exclaimed.

Maura reached for her cell just as it emitted a second strain of, "Shaft! Can you dig it?"

"Dr. Isles speaking," Maura answered calmly, "...Okay ...No, I'll tell her. ...Very well. Thank you, Detective Frost."

"Frost?" Jane started to smile, "You chose 'Shaft' for Frost's ringtone?"

"Not exactly," Maura explained. "I asked Detective Frost to program my phone with some fancy ringtones, as you call them. He must have chosen that one for himself."

Jane's smile faded, "You let *him* choose all your ringtones? Oh, good lord, what did he choose for me?"

**

* * *

(I): The Truth**

Jane knew Maura had returned from her vacation late yesterday. Jane also knew she'd see the M.E. Monday morning. Yet, Sunday evening she found herself heading towards Maura's front door and rehearsing her excuse for being there.

i'I was in the neighborhood.'/i No, too cliché.

i'I thought I'd fill you in on last week's cases.'/i Hm. Not bad.

i'I figured you'd be jetlagged and thought some wine would help.'/i Yes. This one.

But when the door opened and Jane saw the surprised but delighted smile on Maura's face, the truth spilled out before she could stop it.

"I missed you."

**

* * *

(Want): Worried**

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you not show up as one of the bodies in my morgue!" Maura didn't often raise her voice, but Jane having two brushes with death in as many weeks was too much.

"Oh, that's helpful," Jane spit back.

Maura tried again, more calmly, "It's just sometimes you take risks. And I worry."

Jane deflated, "I know. But I don't know any other way to do this job. Hell, I don't know any other way to live my life. I know that's not what you want to hear. But that's all I got."

**

* * *

(Muse): Joke**

"Actually, autopsies can be very artistic."

Jane looked at Maura skeptically, "Artistic? Really? I shutter to think who your muse is"

"Tim Burton, of course."

Jane's eyebrows flew up, desperately trying to assess whether Maura was being serious or not. Finally she spoke hesitantly, "You... just made a joke, didn't you?"

Maura's eyes lit up, "Yes, I did. Was it funny?"

"No."

"Oh," Maura seemed genuinely disappointed.

Jane laughed, "Okay, fine, it was a little funny!"

"Really?" Maura started smiling, utterly pleased.

Jane laughed more, "Yes, really, but please don't try making jokes too often, okay? You might pull something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Snapshots (11-20)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (at most)  
**Pairing:** Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and a couple shipship)  
**Words:** 1000 (10x100) + titles  
**Spoilers:** Nothing super specific, just general stuff  
**Notes:** Thank you thank you thank you to all those that commented on the first collection of drabbles. I hope you enjoy this batch, too!

**Snapshots (11-20)**

**

* * *

Jump**  
"Officer, please remove your jacket," Isles requested of the closest uniformed cop.

"Why?"

Rizzoli stepped forward and glared at the young patrolman, "Officer, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. That's all you need to know. When she asks you to jump, your only response should be, 'how high'. Understand?"

"No, no," Isles interjected earnestly, "I don't need him to jump; I need his jacket to…"

"Jump, Officer," Rizzoli interrupted, still glaring at the patrolman.

Isles opened her mouth to protest again but then closed it, pleased, though a little confused, when the officer quickly started removing his jacket.

**

* * *

Lost and Found**  
Jane sat down on the bed next to Maura, asking gently, "Nightmare?" It really wouldn't be surprising after their latest case.

Maura shook her head.

Jane smiled tenderly, "Sweetie, you know you're a horrible liar, right?"

Maura looked down, nodded.

"Then why are you trying to lie to me?"

Maura looked back up. She wasn't used to nightmares. She didn't know how to deal with them. And she didn't know how to deal with not knowing how to deal with something.

Jane, seeing the lost look on Maura's face, just wrapped her arms around the other woman, and held her.

**

* * *

Undercover**  
"I hate to agree with Frost, here, but I think we should send you two in undercover," Korsak shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I can't," the doctor stated before Jane could even respond.

Jane, Frost, and Korsak all turned their attention towards the M.E., surprised.

"You can't?" Jane finally spoke.

Maura shook her head. "I don't do undercover work," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Since when?" Jane asked exasperated.

Maura lifted her chin, "Since it involved bowling."

Jane gave her one of her patented 'you can't be serious' looks.

Maura's expression became almost desperate, "Jane, have you *seen* the shoes we'd have to wear?"

**

* * *

A Rush**  
With just the slightest bit more pressure, the gun jumped in Maura's hand, the explosion muffled but still loud, the bullet ripping through the target.

Maura grinned, absolutely exhilarated, "That was… that was…"

Jane smiled at Maura's reaction to actually firing a gun for the first time, "It's called 'a rush'."

"WHAT?" Maura practically shouted.

Jane moved right up behind the doctor, body brushing against Maura's as she lifted her ear protection and husked directly in her ear, breath warm on Maura's cheek, "I said, that feeling you just felt, it's called 'a rush'."

And, strangely, Maura felt it again.

**

* * *

Fruit Loops**  
"I'm eating fine, Maura."

Maura crossed her arms, looking completely unconvinced. "Jane, I know you and I know how you eat, or rather don't eat, when you get this involved in a case. What did you have for breakfast?"

Jane's face lit up, knowing she'd be able to pull a fast one over on the doctor, "I had a handful of Fruit Loops!"

Maura cocked her head slightly. "Hm. Well, I must admit fruit *is* quite good for you," she relented. "I'm impressed, Jane. My apologies for doubting you."

Jane glared over at Frost when he couldn't contain his laughter.

**

* * *

The Process**  
With the kids still in the living room, Angela rearranged drinks such that Maura would be seated next to Frankie, Jr. at dinner.

"What are you doing?" Frank Sr. asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm just helping the process along!" Angela responded merrily.

"The process?" Frank prompted.

Angela smiled conspiratorially, "Janie keeps bringing Maura to dinner but Frankie doesn't seem to be making any moves. So, I'm just helping him along."

Frank inhaled deeply then gripped his wife's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek before breaking the news to her, "Baby, I don't think Jane's bringing Maura for Frankie."

**

* * *

Understanding**  
Maura found Jane in the locker room just as the detective was lacing up her shoes. "I'm going for a run," Jane stated bluntly.

"I'll come with you," Maura offered.

"I didn't invite you," Jane spit back but instantly regretted it. She exhaled. "I mean," she looked into the hurt face of her friend, "I need to be alone right now. Please just understand that."

Maura also exhaled. She didn't like it, but she did, at least on some level, understand it. She took and squeezed one of Jane's hands, "I'll be in my lab when you're ready to talk."

**

* * *

Wouldn't You Like To Know**  
"Frost, go find something to secure this guy's wrists with, will you?" Rizzoli was highly annoyed their Friday had been interrupted by a bar fight. She wouldn't actually arrest anyone, but she wanted them believing she would.

"Actually, I'm surprised you don't have something in that magic purse of yours," Rizzoli half-joked to Maura.

"Oh, I have something," Maura answered cheerfully.

Jane cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly but also hesitantly.

Maura shrugged, "I didn't think pink fuzzy cuffs would be appropriate under the circumstances."

Jane nearly choked. "Are you serious?"

Maura just cocked an enigmatic eyebrow of her own.

**

* * *

Strawberries**  
"Jane, I told you you didn't need to bring anything," Maura gently chastised as she stood aside and let Jane enter her apartment.

Jane handed over the little plastic container and shrugged, "It's not much."

"Well," Maura smiled and looked into Jane's eyes, "It's very sweet of you. Thank you."

"Those strawberries are for your turtle, Maura, not you. You know that, right?" Jane tried to deflect.

But Maura just smiled wider, "Yes, I know, and that just makes it even sweeter."

Jane looked down and tried to hide the unexpected blush of pleasure she could feel beginning to rise.

**

* * *

I Think This One's Yours**  
Maura walked in with a file and a tray with two large coffees. She put the tray down and handed Jane the file, launching immediately into her findings.

During a pause, both women picked up a coffee. Jane asked a question as they each brought their cups to their lips. Then both made an almost identical face of displeasure before handing their cup to the other.

Then, with the coffees exchanged Maura answered Jane's question without missing a beat.

From his desk, Korsak smiled to himself and wondered when the two of them would realize just how perfectly they fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Snapshots (21-30)  
Rating: PG-13 (at most)  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and a couple shipship)  
Words: 1000 (10x100) + titles  
Spoilers: general allusions all around but nothing specific  
Note 1: Thank you thank you for the comments in the last set!  
Note 2: I felt like going with mostly fluffy/funny ideas after Monday. Go figure, lol.

**Snapshots (21-30)  
**

**

* * *

Oh, Jane**  
Maura's appraising look showed approval as it moved down Jane's body... until it got to her feet. "Oh, Jane," was all she could bring herself to say.

Jane looked down at her feet, "What?" she asked mildly defensively.

"Your shoes..."

"They're comfortable!" Jane stated, still defensive.

"They... don't go with your outfit," Maura responded as tactfully as she could.

Jane crossed her arms. "They don't go with my outfit or you think they're ugly?" she questioned accusingly.

Maura looked up and made one of the cutest damn wrinkly nose faces, "Both?"

Jane sighed heavily. Then went and changed her shoes.

**

* * *

Certainty**  
They'd been headed this way for weeks now, months even. But then, when it was finally happening, Jane still had some lingering uncertainty.

"Should we talk about this first?" Jane breathed as they leaned closer.

"I do love to talk," Maura smiled just a touch, "But no, talking isn't on the top of my list right now," the answer was just as hushed as the question as Maura brought her hand up to cup Jane's cheek.

Jane's eyes drifted closed. "Are you sure?" she asked, tense, lips almost brushing against Maura's.

With Maura's answer, Jane no longer had any uncertainty.

**

* * *

You Think?**  
"God, what are the odds?" Jane mused after hearing Maura's report.

"For this confluence of events, I'd estimate the odds to be between 3.7 and 3.9 million to one." Maura answered quite seriously.

Frost and Jane just stared at Maura.

The doctor looked from one to the other, realizing her mistake, "That was... that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?"

"You think?" Jane responded.

Maura nodded, "Yes. Yes, I think it was," she answered again quite seriously. Then off a second deadpan look from Jane she winced and asked a little meekly, "That was a rhetorical question, too, wasn't it?"

**

* * *

Just Sayin'**  
Rizzoli exited the Captain's office annoyed, and glared at her current and former partners, "Okay, which one of you jokers sent that email from my account?"

Frost shrugged innocently, "I'm sure I don't know, but you really shouldn't leave your email unprotected."

"It's not unprotected," Jane shot back.

"Well, many people unwisely use their birthday as a password."

"I don't!" Jane was only getting angrier.

Frost remained cool, "Or the birthday of their significant other."

Jane crossed her arms, defensive now, "I don't have a 'significant other'."

Frost shrugged one last time, smug, "And yet, someone successfully hacked your email."

**

* * *

It Looked Cute On You**  
It was a slow, hot afternoon. So they felt justified relaxing a bit in the squad room eating ice cream cones. After taking a long lick from her cone, Jane looked over at Maura and noticed something. "Maura, you..."

"Yes?" Maura asked.

Jane considered for a moment, "Nothing."

"You sure?" Maura asked, taking a lick from her own cone.

"Yeah," Jane tried not to smirk.

Several minutes later, Korsak came in. "Maura, you..."

Maura frowned up at him, "Yes?" she repeated.

"You, uh, have some ice cream on your nose."

Maura glared at Jane as she picked up a napkin.

**

* * *

Bobby**  
"Orr of Bruins fame, five letters." Maura looked up expectantly.

Jane's eyebrows rose, "Was that a question?"

"Yes, I sense this is a clue I won't get, but you might."

"Wait... you're asking *me* for help with the New York Times crossword puzzle?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Maura answered all innocent like.

"Because...," Jane's eyes narrowed, "Because you could get the answer yourself by filling in all the other words, couldn't you?"

Maura again feigned innocence, "Not necessarily."

Jane just laughed, "You're as bad at being modest as you are at lying," she nudged Maura's shoulder, "But I appreciate the thought."

**

* * *

Make It All Better**  
"Jane," Maura said reasonably, "You need to let me change the bandage."

"Fine," Jane growled, too tired to argue. "Go ahead. Inspect it, ointment it, bandage it. Kiss it and make it all better. Whatever."

Maura's eyes shot up, on her face a look of... of...

"What?" Jane asked.

Maura cleared her throat, "Nothing. Just that, um, studies on the healing process indicate..."

But Jane didn't hear much of whatever it was Maura was rambling about, as she was, instead, trying to figure out just what that look was on her friend's face before the façade fell back into place.

**

* * *

When In Rome**  
"Maura, NO!"

"When in Rome..."

"Absolutely not!"

"Jane, we are far more likely to gain their trust and get answers if we follow their customs."

"This is a murder investigation!" Jane was adamant.

"In a nudist colony."

"Exactly!" Jane agreed exasperatedly.

Maura sighed, "Honestly, Jane, I really don't know why you're fretting, because, objectively speaking of course, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about," she looked Jane up and down. "But, if you want to keep your clothes on, fine. I hope you don't mind if I chose otherwise, though."

Jane wasn't sure what to say back to that.

**

* * *

You're Horrible**  
As soon as they rounded the corner and entered the morgue, Frost lost it, gagging and running back out.

Maura looked up from the body they had pulled from Boston Harbor that morning and frowned at Jane. "Jane, I told you on the phone it was a floater and it was bad and that you should NOT bring Frost."

"Oh. I thought you said I *should* bring him."

Maura eyed the detective, "No, you didn't."

Jane bit her lip to keep from smirking, "No, I didn't."

"You're horrible," Maura lightly chastised.

"I know," Jane agreed, "But you love me anyway."

**

* * *

Penny For Your Thoughts**  
"Penny for your thoughts."

Maura snapped out of her reverie upon hearing the familiar voice and looked over to see Jane leaning against her office doorframe. "They're actually worth substantially more than that," she responded.

Jane shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, pulling the contents of the left out first, "I've got, a stick of gum, a coupon for Cheerios," she pulled her other hand out, "Three nickels, two latex gloves, and, ah ha!" Jane triumphantly displayed what she'd found, "A chocolate. Will that do?"

Maura held her hand out for the chocolate and smiled happily, "Yes, that'll do."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Snapshots (31-40)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and a couple shipship)  
Words: 1000 (10x100) + titles  
Spoilers: general allusions all around but nothing specific  
Note 1: Thank you thank you for the comments in the last set! I read every single one and appreciate every single one. They inspire me to keep writing! So thanks again.

**Snapshots (31-40)**

**

* * *

How Ya Feeling? **

"How ya feeling?" Jane sat down on the edge of the sofa as she looked down at her friend sympathetically, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Like I've been infected with a particularly virulent strain of a virus from the Orthomyxoviridae family and which my immune system has not yet gained the upper hand on causing a constellation of symptoms including increased body temperature mixed with chills, coughing, nasal congestion, and head pain."

"I'm going to assume all that was Maura-speak for 'I feel like shit' and make you some chicken noodle soup, okay?"

Maura sniffled once and just nodded.

**

* * *

It's All In The Presentation**

"Not only is the food fantastic here, but look at the presentation! It's amazing!"

"If you say so," Jane grumbled, starting to play with the food on her newly arrived plate.

But Maura was not deterred. "Eating isn't purely about taste. It also involves smell. And texture on your tongue. And it can also be a feast for the eyes. All senses are involved when food is done right, Jane."

"Like this?" Jane showed Maura her construction of a crude Mickey Mouse head made from her mashed potatoes and au jur.

Maura gave Jane an un-amused look.

Jane just grinned.

**

* * *

Would You Mind**

"Hey."

Maura looked up. "Hey," she said back, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine," Jane shrugged dismissively, "Was just headed home but thought I'd stop by here, first, to see how *you* were doing."

Maura could tell it was a façade. Could tell Jane really wasn't fine. But she could also tell the detective wasn't ready to admit it. "Actually," she answered, "Now that you mention it, I guess I really don't feel like being alone right now. Would you mind, maybe, grabbing a drink with me instead?"

Jane smiled, relieved, "Of course, I'd be happy to."

Maura smiled back.

**

* * *

Weekend Plans**

"Any plans for the weekend?" Jane asked Maura as she popped an M&M in her mouth.

"Well, Saturday I'm attending a lecture at Harvard Medical."

Jane's face became skeptical at the mention of 'lecture' but Maura pressed on.

"On identification of entrance and exit wounds from high powered weapons." Maura paused thoughtfully for a moment then asked, "Actually, would you like to come with me?"

Jane wanted to say there was no way in hell she would voluntarily sit in a lecture hall on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, but the subject matter, and, well, the inviter, had her saying otherwise.

**

* * *

Visible**

"Jane, I'm here! So sorry I'm late!"

Jane turned towards the voice, "No probl... WHAT are you wearing?"

Maura held her arms out, "What? It's getting darker and darker during our jogs after work these days."

"And one or two or THREE reflectors aren't enough? You have to wear," Jane looked over Maura's body, "Twelve?"

"I want to make sure I'm visible from all angles."

"Maura, you're so visible Sarah Palin can probably see you from her house!"

"Jane," Maura said reasonably, "The curvature of the earth would make that impossible."

Jane just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**

* * *

First**

"Happy Biiiiiirthhhhday, dear Maauuuurraaaa! Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuu!" The song came to a rousing and very out of tune end amongst claps and smiles as Jane set the cake down in front of the slightly blushing doctor.

Maura looked down at the one candle on the full sized cake and looked up at Jane with a questioning smile, "One candle?"

Jane glanced in turn at her family, Korsak, and Frost whom she had also invited over, and then looked back down at Maura. She put her hand on the doctor's shoulder and smiled warmly, "It's your first birthday with us."

**

* * *

A Little Effort**

Maura took in the whole Jane's apartment, a little amazed at it's transformation: the low, sultry lighting, the numerous candles set out and lit, the soft undercurrent of piano music, the bottle of unopened wine on the counter. She could see Jane had gone the extra mile for their dinner tonight. "Jane, it's lovely. But, you really didn't have to..."

Jane's gravely voice interrupted, "Are you really going to try to tell me that you don't like a little romancing? A little effort put in?"

Maura bit her lip but said nothing.

Jane just smiled knowingly, "That's what I thought."

**

* * *

Dressing For Court**

"It's a big case and I'm leaving *nothing* to chance," the ADA continued, "I don't need the female jurors resenting her and the male jurors distracted by her. So, as I said, maybe you could just ask her to tone her looks and her clothes down a little when she testifies. You know, sorta like you do."

Jane crossed her arms but said nothing.

"So you'll do it?" the DA asked.

"Sure," Jane finally managed.

When the DA exited, Korsak chimed in, "Don't you usually dress *up* for court, Jane?"

"Shut up, Korsak," Jane muttered before heading to the morgue.

**

* * *

Good Dream**

"Mmmm..."

The soft sound didn't penetrate Jane's sleep.

"Mmmm, yeah..."

With an increase in volume, consciousness slowly began to dawn on the detective.

"Absolutely perfect..."

Jane cracked an eye and lifted her head.

"Perfect... yes..."

With droopy eyes she started shaking the still sleeping woman next to her, "Maura..."

"Yes!"

Jane shook her a little harder, "Maura!"

Maura, a blissful smile on her face, finally woke up, "Hmm? What?" she groggily asked.

Jane laid her head back down and murmured her response, "You were dreaming about acing your gross anatomy class again."

"Oh," Maura's eyes also drifted shut again, "Sorry."

**

* * *

Don't Let Her**

"It's going to be a long road to recovery, but she's going to be okay."

Maura exhaled softly, "I know."

Korsak continued hesitantly, "She's going to want... she's going to try to push you away. Trust me, I know."

Maura's eyes softened but Korsak pressed on. This wasn't about him. "The important thing is, you don't let her." He looked into Maura's eyes and said very definitively but also very gently, "Do you hear me? Don't let her, okay?"

Maura's eyes moistened. All she could do was nod.

"Okay," he repeated quietly, "Come here," and pulled her into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Snapshots (41-50)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and a several shipship)

Words: 1000 (10x100) + titles

Spoilers: general allusions all around but nothing specific

Notes: Thank you thank you again for the comments on the previous sets and the requests for more! The feedback means so much - I love hearing that people are enjoying what I write, I think all authors do. ;) So thanks again!

**Snapshots (41-50)**

**

* * *

I Can't Go**

"Jane, I can't go to the scene looking like this," Maura indicated her sweaty clothes and matted hair, thanks to their just completed run.

"Maur, I look the same way."

"Yes, but it's okay for *you* to look that way."

Jane crossed her arms, "And why is it okay for *me* to look this way?"

"Because you... Because you're..." Maura knew she was in trouble, "Is there any way for me to finish this sentence without you taking offense?"

"I doubt it."

"Then how about I just smile and bat my eyes."

Jane tried to remain annoyed but failed miserably.

**

* * *

Promises**

"Let's get out of here," Jane said from Maura's office door, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Maura contemplated the mess of work still sitting on her desk while also calculating the likelihood that Jane would take 'no' for an answer. Finally the doctor responded, "Alright. But promise me you'll only buy me one drink."

Jane's eyes narrowed at how easy it was to convince Maura to leave unfinished work. "Okay," she replied, "But only if you promise me you won't come back here afterwards."

Maura sighed. "In that case, promise me you'll buy me two."

Jane smiled, "Deal."

**

* * *

After Effects**

Maura, thinking Jane was watching TV, asked from right behind her, "Red or white?"

Jane jumped from the couch and spun, her hand automatically going to her waist for the gun that wasn't there before realizing where she was.

Maura rounded the couch, "Oh, my god, Jane, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Jane forced herself to breathe, "It's not your fault," she choked out.

"I know," Maura reached for Jane and was relieved when the detective didn't shy away, "But I'm still sorry."

Jane just nodded, still shaken.

It was just going to take some time.

**

* * *

Modern Art**

"Isn't it beautiful, Jane?"

Jane gave the ME a sidelong look, "Maura, we're at a crime scene."

"Yes, but we're also in my favorite wing of the Modern Art Museum." Maura continued gazing at the large canvas of swirling green shapes, "Doesn't it make you want to put your arms out twirl around?"

"No, it makes me want to take my gun out and shoot someone," Jane muttered.

"Jane!"

"What?" Jane motioned towards the dead body, the one with the bullet hole in its chest, "I mean, I'm apparently not the only one that felt that way!"

Maura just sighed.

**

* * *

Fashion Sense**

Maura opened the bathroom door then leaned against the frame provocatively.

Jane hoisted herself from the bed and came to stand in front of the blonde, looking her over appreciatively. "Spectacular," she whispered.

Maura also looked down at the silky and lacy lingerie she was wearing, "I must admit, given your usual fashion sense I wasn't expecting much when you said you'd picked something out for me tonight but..."

"Oh, I might not know shoes or colors or dresses," Jane interrupted, "But this," she ran her fingers seductively along the thin strap over Maura's shoulder and smiled, "This I know."

**

* * *

Then I Will**

"Maura, come on, tell me what's up."

"Nothing, really. It's just... I'm heading to my parents' for the weekend. To talk about..." she trailed off, hoping Jane would understand.

Jane did. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura's eyes darted to Jane's then quickly away, "That's... not necessary."

Jane tilted her head to the side, "And that's not exactly an answer to my question. I asked if you *wanted* me to come."

Maura's eyes once again came up and this time held Jane's. She just nodded.

Jane laid her hand on Maura's, "Then I will."

**

* * *

A Perfect Plan**

"Maura, no! You CANNOT wear that to Fenway!"

"Jane," Maura said, "How often do I ask you to change *your* clothes?"

"All the time!"

"Right," Maura continued reasonably, "And how often do you listen?"

Jane sulked, knowing the answer was basically, 'never'. Finally she relented, "Fine! If you take that off, I promise to change my clothes next time you ask."

Maura's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Jane grumbled, "Now just take that off, will you?"

Maura happily removed and tossed aside the Yankees cap. She'd have to remember to thank Det. Frost. His plan worked exactly as planned.

**

* * *

I Was Watching That**

Maura looked over when she heard the soft snore. With a small smile she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Jane stirred, "Hey, I was watching that," the detective mumbled her complaint.

"Mhm. Then what was the score?" Maura retorted gently.

Jane frowned and rubbed her eyes, "If you'd turn it back on I could tell you."

Maura just smiled again, "No. It's late."

Jane pouted childishly but adorably, "Please? I don't want to go home yet."

There was a beat. Then, "Who said you had to go home?"

Jane's pout disappeared, replaced by her eyebrows going up.

**

* * *

Emergency**

Jane entered Maura's office, "So are you going to tell me what the emergency is?"

"I have a run in my pantyhose," Maura said quietly but desperately.

Jane just stared for a moment then, "What?"

"I have another pair in my file cabinet but I can't get it open." Maura explained.

"Really? *That's* why you've called me down here?"

"Well, I was hoping you could open it for me," Maura stated reasonably.

"What do you want me to do, shoot it?" Jane asked exasperated.

"Preferably no," Maura started, "But if that's the only way..."

Jane just threw her hands up.

**

* * *

Fully Stocked**

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed dismayed, "You said your fridge was fully stocked so you'd take care of dinner!"

"It is and I will," Jane replied calmly.

"You call," Maura peered in again, "Six beers and a dried up pizza 'fully stocked'?"

Jane grabbed the bottle of wine she'd put on top of the fridge and the takeout menu she'd hung on the door, and said, "Did you check the vegetable crisper?"

When Maura did, she saw a bag of her favorite chocolates.

"See?" Jane grinned, "Now what should I order?"

Maura tried not to smile back. She really shouldn't encourage this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Snapshots (51-60)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and several shipship)  
**Words:** 1000 (10x100) + titles  
**Spoilers:** general allusions all around but nothing specific  
**Notes:** Every time I think I'm out of ideas, 10 more pop into my head, so I write them down. :) Hope you enjoy (and thanks for leaving the love - it does help with the ideas ;) )! Also two of the drabbles below, you will find, are quite similar and kind of go together, but they can also stand alone by themselves. You'll know which I'm talking about.

**Snapshots (51-60)**

**

* * *

Dilemma**

"Sorry, Maura," Jane shrugged, "But your only choices are wear the pair of galoshes," Frost held up the oversized rubbery monstrosities, "Or get three inches of mud on those Italian pumps of yours."

Maura looked from the galoshes to the very wet crime scene and back, becoming ever more distressed.

"Or," Jane spoke again, "Frost said he'd carry you piggy back over to the body."

Maura's face lit up while Frost protested, "I did what!"

"You guys figure it out. I've got a crime scene to process," Jane managed to hide her smile until she'd turned her back to them.

* * *

**The Bath Towel Incident**

"Korsak, I'm in love. With a bath towel."

"Excuse me?" Korsak looked up as Jane strode in.

"The towel I used after showering this morning? Best. Towel. Ever."

Korsak chuckled bemusedly, "And just where did this fateful towel encounter occur?"

"At Maura's," Jane replied off-handedly, "I'm telling you, maybe money can't buy happiness, but it sure as hell can buy some wicked soft towels." Jane's eyes drifted closed.

"Can it now?" Korsak said thoughtfully.

"Mhm."

Korsak then let silence settle for a moment before asking, "And what were you doing showering at Maura's this morning?"

Jane's eyes snapped open. Oops.

* * *

**Anyone**

"I saw Agent Dean in the building this morning."

Maura looked up from her desk to see Jane in her doorway. She couldn't quite read the detective's body language. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't say," Maura answered flatly.

"You can't say?" Jane's face showed several emotions.

"The FBI consults with me sometimes, Jane. And when they do it's need-to-know. I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to talk about it with anyone."

"Gee, I didn't realize I was just 'anyone'," Jane muttered as she turned and walked away. She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

* * *

**A Tan One**

"A tan one."

Jane gave Maura a look. "A *tan* one? Why would you say I'm a tan one?"

"The explanation is not very scientific," Maura felt compelled to caveat, "But I'd say that if you were an M&M you'd be a tan one because, well, the tan ones don't, you know, dress that nicely on the outside, but I still feel they're somewhat superior to the other colors."

Jane's face scrunched up a bit, "I'm not sure if I've just been insulted or complimented."

"Both," Maura replied cheerily and helpfully.

"Yeah," Jane muttered while Korsak and Frost just chuckled.

* * *

**Green**

"So, what color would I be?" Maura looked at the detectives excitedly.

"Green," Frost and Korsak answered at the same time.

Jane glared at them.

Maura frowned slightly, "Green implies fresh or un-ripe. But I'm neither young nor am I inexperienced."

"I believe that," Frost said under his breath, eliciting another glare from Jane.

"So why green?" Maura inquired.

"Because the green one is the..."

"...The newest on our homicide team," Jane interrupted before Frost could fully answer. "So, you're green compared to the rest of us."

"That's for sure," Frost again said under his breath, earning yet another glare.

* * *

**Metaphors**

"Maura, no, we've talked about this before. And all I know is that there isn't a cell in your body capable of carrying out bad deeds even if there were a cell in your head capable of thinking them."

"Jane, you know that's not true. Neither nature nor nurture are working in my favor."

"You don't know that. I mean, your birth mom could have been a regular Mother Theresa."

Maura cocked her head, "Considering the vows Mother Theresa took, I find that highly unlikely."

Jane threw her hands in the air, "Metaphors, Maura, metaphors! Just once, embrace them! Jeez!"

* * *

**It Could Have**

Korsak spoke a little hesitantly. "You, uh, you said you wanted to see it. Before it got locked up in evidence."

Maura's eyes focused. She silently reached out and took the plastic baggie Korsak was holding, and peered at its contents. A single, mangled bullet. One that had traveled through two bodies before imbedding in a brick wall.

After several seconds just studying it, she spoke quietly, "It doesn't look like much, does it?"

Korsak remained silent.

"Yet it could have..." Maura's voice caught.

Korsak put his hand over Maura's, gently taking the baggie from her grasp, "But it didn't."

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

"I'm not sure," Maura wouldn't quite meet Jane's eyes, "I guess I just have some not so good associations with Valentine's Day from my childhood."

"What, in first grade did you hand out anatomically correct cutout hearts to all the other kids and they laughed or something?" Jane joked, thinking she was being funny.

But off Maura's crestfallen look Jane's stomach dropped, "Oh, no. You *did* hand out anatomically correct cutout hearts, didn't you?"

Maura nodded pitifully.

Jane pulled her into a hug then, hearing the muffled, "And I still don't understand why they didn't like them," against her shoulder.

* * *

**Phosphenes**

"That was... That was..." Maura stared at the ceiling, panting.

Jane, also breathing hard, turned her head on the pillow to look at Maura.

"That was..." Maura continued to struggle to describe what had just happened, finally settling on, "I experienced phosphenes."

Jane frowned, not sure whether that was good or bad, "Phosphenes?"

Maura rolled onto her side, "Perceived stimulation of the visual cortex, often experienced as flashes of light," she explained.

Jane's eyebrows went up, "Are you saying that you... that I made you see stars?"

Maura considered, then answered, "Yes, I believe that's an accurate description."

Jane grinned.

* * *

**I Know I Can**

"And I'm giving you a prescription for Vicodin. It's important you take them, okay?" the doctor began writing.

"I don't do pain killers," Jane growled.

"She'll take them," Maura interjected, speaking to the doctor.

"No, *she* will not," Jane retorted.

"Yes, she will," Maura continued to address only the doctor.

"You think you can make me?" Jane challenged obstinately.

Maura finally turned towards Jane and just calmly raised an eyebrow at her.

It was just three seconds later that Jane looked away grumbling to herself.

Maura turned back to the doctor and accepted the prescription from him, "She'll take them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Snapshots (61-70)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and a number of shipship)  
**Words:** 1000 (10x100) + titles  
**Spoilers:** general allusions all around but nothing specific  
**Notes:** Went through an idea-dry-spell there for a bit, but inspiration seems to still come in 10. So here are another batch of 10 snapshots. Hope you enjoy! Comments feed the muse! :)

**Snapshots (61-70)**

* * *

**Gotcha**

Thankfully, the baby wasn't harmed during the crime, but she was still being very fussy.

"Maybe she needs to be changed," Jane suggested to the young officer carrying the child over to the ambulance.

"To be changed? Jane, why would you say that? She's adorable just the way she is!" Maura appeared shocked.

"Maura! Her diapers! I was talking about the baby's diapers! Are you *really* that clueless when it comes babies?"

Maura smirked then, actually smirked, "Actually, not really, no," she shrugged and glanced over at Jane, "But sometimes I just like seeing you get all flabbergasted at me."

* * *

**Laundry**

"Jane! Jane, come here!" there was a slight edge to Maura's voice.

Jane quickly ducked her head around the laundry room door. "What? What happened? I didn't accidentally let a tube of lipstick get in with the clothes did I?" Jane really hoped she hadn't.

"No, but...?" Maura trailed off, still looking mildly horrified.

"But what? Did I put something in that's dry clean only?" Jane really REALLY hoped she hadn't.

"No, but...what is *this*?" Maura just gestured at the clothes she was pulling from the dryer.

"What is what?" Jane asked exasperated.

"There're colors... mixed with whites! Oh, Jane."

* * *

**Oversight**

"I'm so late!" Jane announced as she dashed around the living room, gathering things. When she convinced herself she had everything, she headed towards the front door, "See you later!" she called.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Maura asked calmly from the kitchen.

Jane looked over, "Am I?"

Maura gave the detective a slightly annoyed look.

"Maura, what!"

Maura rolled her eyes and made a motion towards herself.

Jane exhaled, "Right," and came over to give the M.E. a goodbye kiss.

"You better be planning to make up for forgetting that," Maura called out playfully as Jane ran out the door.

* * *

**Drinks Tonight?**

"Drinks tonight?"

Maura looked at her friend, "You know I would normally say yes, but I've got an event tonight."

"An 'event'?" Jane used air quotations around the word.

"A charity event," Maura clarified. "My mother's favorite. I think she even invited a date for me."

"A date, hmm? Should I be jealous?" Jane hoped it sounded like joke.

Maura frowned, obviously confused by Jane's question as well as the tone of her voice. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Well, next time, then" Jane spun on her heel and exited, leaving Maura more confused than ever.

* * *

**Hummus**

"I brought us lunch," Maura announced proudly, "Hummus and pita."

"Humongous what?" Jane asked.

"Hummus and pita," Maura repeated as she opened the container.

Jane looked at it skeptically. "That looks like something Joe Friday might puke up."

"Jane!" Maura admonished as Korsak tried not to laugh, "It's a Middle Eastern dish made from mashed chickpeas."

Jane only looked more skeptical.

"It's delicious," Maura smiled, trying a different tact.

And while Jane found tasting the hummus quite resistible, she found Maura's adorably hopeful grin was quite not.

She picked up a piece of pita and dunked it in the hummus.

* * *

**Pajamas**

"Jane?" Maura frowned as she unpacked the suitcase they'd brought on their weekend getaway, "Where are my pajamas?"

"Right there," Jane pointed, "Those stretchy pants and tank."

Maura's frown deepened, "This is what I'd wear to yoga."

Jane shrugged, "Me, too. I'd also sleep in them."

"Well, *you* would. But when I asked you to pack *my* pajamas I thought you'd know..." Maura looked at the garments disapprovingly before putting them back in the suitcase, "I'd rather sleep nude."

And that's when she figured it out.

She looked up suspiciously at Jane, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Jane just grinned.

* * *

**One Of The Best Gifts Ever**

"Do you have plans for your birthday yet?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Maura answered offhandedly.

"I was thinking, maybe you could take me on the Freedom Trail."

Maura looked at Jane, "You want me to give you a Freedom Trail tour for _my_ birthday?"

Jane seemed a little flustered, "Well, you keep saying how much you love it. And keep giving me a hard time for having never walked it. So I thought... But, you know," Jane started backpedaling, "If you don't want to, we can..."

"Jane," Maura interrupted, smiling ear to ear, "I'd love to." And she would.

* * *

**Distracting**

"Are you planning on staying there?"

Jane looked up from the file she was reading, confused by the question "Um... yes? Is that okay?"

Maura pushed back from her microscope, "It's just..." Maura licked her lips, "Sometimes, it's hard to work when you're here. You can be... distracting."

Jane's eyebrows flew up, "Excuse me? How am I distracting?"

Maura went into her office, returned with a mirror and held it in front of Jane's face. "That's how," she said simply before putting the mirror down and turning back to her microscope.

Jane wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

* * *

**Influence**

"Why are you asking me to talk to Jane about this? Why aren't *you* talking to her about it?" Maura looked at Detective Korsak, genuinely curious.

"Well," Korsak had the good grace to look a little uncomfortable, "Because you know, you have some influence with her."

Maura laughed, truly oblivious, "Come on, Detective, you know Jane as well as I do. She has her own mind. *No one* really has influence with her." Maura glanced at her watch, "Oh! I've got to go! Sorry!"

And as Korsak watched the doctor walk away, he wondered if she really was that unaware.

* * *

**Yes, That's A Good Enough Reason**

"Jane?" Maura called, "The kitchen sink is plugged, can you come take a look?"

Jane crossed her arms, "Why do *I* have to? Just because my dad's a plumber?"

"Well, would it make you feel better if I said it's because you're the guy in this relationship?" Maura asked reasonably.

"Maura!" Jane's eyes widened, "That is wrong and sexist."

Maura shrugged, "Fine, then how about this: if *I* have to put my hands in that nasty drain, I'll be so disgusted that I won't feel like fooling around later tonight. Is *that* a good enough reason for you?"

Jane sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Snapshots (71-80)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (including a bad word from Jane)  
**Pairing:** Rizzoli/Isles (friendship and a number of shipship)  
**Words:** 1000 (10x100) + titles  
**Spoilers:** general allusions all around but nothing specific  
**Notes:**It's been a while, so just as a reminder, these are a collection of 10 unrelated, self-contained Jane/Maura drabbles (100 word stories—like snapshots of their lives); some are just friendship, some perhaps more than friendship. As always, feedback is love. :)

**Snapshots (71-80)**

* * *

**Costume Party**

Jane knew here eyes were wide as saucers but couldn't help it. "Maura! WHAT are you wearing?" I mean, yes, it was the annual precinct costume party, but good lord!

Maura looked down at her black and white lacy frilly (barely there) outfit, "I believe it's called a 'French maid's outfit' though I'm not sure what makes it 'French'," she looked innocently at Jane.

Jane tried to clear her head, "And... how... why?"

"Oh!" Maura said excitedly, "I didn't know what to wear, so I asked Det. Korsak for a suggestion!"

Jane slowly turned a glare on her former partner.

* * *

**It's Like Having A Drawer, Only Better**

"Maura?" Jane called from the bathroom.

Maura appeared at the end of the hall. "Yes?"

"Come here, I have something to show you."

When the doctor got to the bathroom, Jane began explaining, "I know we spend most of our time at your place and all, but, well, we spend enough nights and mornings here that I thought... well... here, just look."

And when Jane stepped aside to show off the newly installed shower tote with all of Maura's hair and face and body wash products 'cluttering' Jane's otherwise minimalist shower, Maura found it difficult to control her lacrimal gland.

* * *

**The Hard Way**

"I have a surprise for you," Maura said excitedly. "But you have to wait here and close your eyes while I go get it."

Jane sat down in the indicated chair and pretended to close her eyes but purposefully cracked one open.

"Both of them, Jane," Maura admonished.

Jane playfully closed the one only to crack open the other.

"I will cuff your hands to that chair and blindfold you if I have to," Maura said sternly.

Jane laughed at that, "As if."

Maura raised her eyebrows in obvious challenge.

Jane's smile quickly disappeared and she obediently closed both eyes.

* * *

**Same Message As Last Time?**

"This is Detective Rizzoli, I'd like to order a dozen roses..."

Jane listened for a moment, "Yes, to be delivered to the M.E.'s office."

Another pause. "Yes, please put it on my card."

Jane listened to the next question before answering indignantly, "No, I don't want the same message as last time! I want it to say, 'Happy Anniversary, sweetie'."

Jane finished the conversation and hung up, still annoyed.

Frost looked up and risked asking, "What was the message last time?"

Jane growled quietly before answering, "It was, 'Sorry I screwed up. Forgive me?'".

Frost smirked.

"Shut up," Jane muttered.

* * *

**Not Fooling Anyone**

Jane walked into the morgue, head buried in a file, "Hey, babe," she began before looking up and snapping her mouth shut.

For Korsak was standing there, looking back at her with an odd expression.

"Babe... Babe Ruth," Jane tried to cover her slip up. "Yeah, Babe Ruth. See, I'm taking Maura to the batting cages tonight, so, you know, I'm trying to get her in the right mindset."

Korsak clearly wasn't buying it. But he played along, taking the file Maura had given him and excusing himself, tossing over his shoulder as he exited, "Thanks for the info... slugger."

* * *

**Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

"Ooo, look!" Jane pointed up at the night sky excitedly, "Did you see that? A shooting star! We have to make a wish!"

Maura looked up and smiled, "It's actually a meteorite, Jane."

"Whatever, we have to make a wish!"

Maura seemed unfazed by the brush-off, "It's an interesting practice, too. Did you know there is no definitive origin for the tradition of wishing upon a falling meteorite? There are theories, of course."

Jane gave Maura a withering look.

Maura frowned, "Are you using your wish right now to wish I would stop explaining things and just make a wish?"

* * *

**It's Not What You Think**

Jane winced as she bent over to see what Maura was pointing at on the body.

Maura noticed. "Are your ribs still bothering you? I advised you to get them x-rayed."

"They're fine," Jane lied as she tried to straighten up.

Maura rounded the autopsy table to stand in front Jane, "If you refuse to get an x-ray, at least let me examine them."

"Maura, they're fine," Jane valiantly repeated.

"Take your shirt off," Maura stated unequivocally just as the morgue door swished open.

Both women's heads turned at the sound to see Frost making a quick u-turn and exiting.

* * *

**Advice, Korsak Style**

"Why not, Jane? It's clear you have feelings for her."

"God, Korsak, just because!"

"'Just because' is not an answer, Rizzoli."

Jane sighed frustratedly, "Fine! It's because I'm scared."

Korsak gave her an incredulous look, "Of what?"

"Of getting hurt," Jane mumbled.

"This coming from the woman who willingly shot herself."

Jane paused a moment before replying quietly, "Well, if I fuck this up I'm scared it will hurt even more than that did."

"Well," Korsak replied reasonably, "There's a simple solution then."

Jane's eyes came up to meet her ex-partner', "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Korsak nodded once, "Don't fuck it up."

* * *

**Contrasting Styles**

"Now you look here, we've been busting our asses and we finally bring you something and you 'decline to take it to a judge?' Well maybe I'll just 'decline to keep my fist from ramming into your...'"

Jane's threat was silenced as much by the soft touch of Maura's hand on the detective's forearm as by the M.E.'s question, "What would it take?"

"Well, a more definitive theory on what the murder weapon was would help."

Maura nodded, "Then that's what I'll get you," she stated before turning to go. Jane snarled at the A.D.A for good measure before following.

* * *

**Christmas Dinner**

None of the silverware matched, the gravy boat had been overturned, dinner rolls were thrown to whomever asked for one as often as not, wine was plentiful and flowed freely, the 'kids' table was loud and rowdy, and, in general, chaos reigned.

When they got home Jane wrapped Maura in an exhausted hug. "Sorry about all that, but I did warn you about Christmas dinner at the Rizzoli's."

Maura just tightened the hug, for Jane needn't have apologized.

Because the only things Maura could remember from the evening was all the laughter and all the smiles and all the love.


End file.
